This invention relates in general to pinball game machines and more specifically relates to ball actuable rollover switches for pinball games.
In pinball games, rollover switches are occasionally employed as play features used to promote player interest and game attractiveness. A rollover switch is a device supported on the playfield in a position generally to allow the ball to roll over it. As the ball rolls over the switch, the ball initiates movement of an element which actuates switch contacts.
Two types of rollover switches presently employed in pinball games are the star rollover switch and the button rollover switch. In both of these types of switches, a plunger mechanism is connected to be ball actuated for engaging the switch contacts. In the star-rollover configuration, projections on the end of the plunger extend through slots in a flat plate mounted flush with the playfield surface. As the ball rolls over the flat plate, it depresses the projections and thus the plunger to actuate the switch. The projections are shaped to extend radially at a downward taper from an elevated center. This is an attempt to minimize deflection of the ball upon its engagement with the projections. In the button switch, a relatively flat button-type surface extends slightly above the playfield such that ball engagement with the surface pushes its plunger downwardly to engage the switch contacts. The button is movably mounted on the plunger in an attempt to minimize ball deflection.
Prior art rollover switches are believed to have suffered from disadvantages. The slots in the plate for the star rollover switch occasionally become clogged during manufacture and assembly. Neither the star rollover switch nor the button rollover switch has achieved optimization of minimizing the amount of ball deflection upon its engagement with the rollover switch. And, neither has obtained the optimum sensitivity in recording a rollover when the ball does not pass precisely over the center of the rollover switch.